neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Continuity Errors
Neighbours is over 30 years old and has made over 7400 episodes since March 1985. There has been hundreds of scriptwriters over the years. With any long running TV show there will always be errors and retcons regarding characters ages and birthdays plus backstories. Neighbours has never had an archivist, a series historian to remind the team of characters ages and birthdays etc. Some examples of continuity errors have been Paul Robinson's birthday. In September 1991 he had a birthday, yet he had his 50th birthday in January 2014. Continuity errors *In 1985, Jim Robinson said he and Anne Daniels fell in love when they were both 16, indicating they were the same age, and in 1986, her headstone says she was born in 1943, meaning Jim was born about 1943 but later years Anne's DOB says October 10 1940. This would make her and Jim born 1940, or Jim was 3 years old than Anne. Also Jim was in the same class as Max Ramsay, meaning the conflicting info would also affect Max's age. It is more likely that Jim and Anne were born in 1940 and fell in love in 1956. They did not have their first child, Paul Stewart Robinson 1964. *In 1985, Jim says he is a Libra, so born September or October but in 1992 he has a birthday in March. *Helen Daniels said she got married aged 17, and her husband was the same age. Yet Bill's grave says he was born in 1929 revised to 1922 and yet he had a daughter in 1940 just marrying Helen. Deliberate Continuity Errors (Retcons) *'The Ramsay Retcon' - One of the biggest retcons of Neighbours history. Many fans of the show were in protest at this deliberate retcon of history. Lets explain what happened, in 2009, Elle Robinson looked at her late great grandmothers will and it mentioned "Anne's unfortunate child". It later turned out that in the late 1960s or early 1970s, Max Ramsay and Anne Robinson had an affair, while Anne's husband Jim Robinson was in Vietnam. The baby was then adopted out. This went against a lot of the Ramsay and Robinson history as originally there is no way Helen Daniels would allow her grandchild to be adopted out, nor would she be happy at all with Anne having an affair with her husbands neighbour and best friend, Helen would in fact be disgusted that his married daughter had a fling with her husbands neighbour and best friend Max Ramsay. During her time in the show, Helen had a lot of integrity. This retcon would mean that Helen knew about her illegitimate grandchild, and would have allowed the baby to be farmed out, and she would have kept Jim Robinson and Max's wife Maria Ramsay in the dark about it all. When Jim returned from Vietnam he was kept in the dark and never knew his wife had an affair and a baby when he was away in Vietnam. And why did no one notice that Anne would have fallen pregnant while her husband was away, so he could not be the father? Ramsay Street is not a street where neighbours keep themselves to themselves. Surely they would have noticed Anne's "bump". *The ages of Elle Robinson, Cameron Robinson and Robert Robinson. The triplets were born in October 1989 to Paul Robinson and Gail Robinson. When they turned up in 2006 to see their father, it was said they were about 19, so born 1986. *Hannah Martin's age. In 1985 Julie Martin (then Robinson) met Philip Martin and Hannah was not born. But when they returned to Ramsay Street in 1992, Hannah was said to be 8 years old, so born about 1984 was then she celebrated her 16th birthday 1999 putting her birth year at 1983. *The father of David Tanaka and Leo Tanaka. Their mother is Kim Taylor, who was a character in 1985. That is plausible but the father was assumed to be a man named Brad. 32 years later in 2017 Kim said that the father was Paul Robinson due to a brief fling they had in early 1985. Kim was 15 in 1985 and Paul was 21 but he did not know that she was underage. In the 1985 series, Paul barely knew Kim and there was nothing to say they had met before. Category:Lists. Category:Neighbours.